heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Loren F. Veocea
Loren F. Veocea, sometimes simply called "Apprentice," is the personal pupil of The King. A youngish lad with sharp wits and a hatred for war, he deserts the Human Army and joins the side of the Equestrians. Physical Appearance Loren is surprisingly short for humans, being fairly young at that; most ponies can see him at eye-level. His black hair comes down his back in girlish waves, and his bright blue eyes draw attention to his boyish face. He wears a dark brown tunic, belt, and other clothes of similar design, with a hood to conceal his face; his only sign of status is the deep blue vest around him, left unbuttoned and missing decoration. He often wears a mask of purplish tint, resembling a unicorn's face, to hide his identity. Weapons/Abilities Being the former leader of human machinery development, Loren's primary ability is his resourcefulness. Given the proper tools, he can construct just about anything, even under tight time constraints. His only regular weapon, an experimental belt-fed crossbow hanging at his side, has a tendency to malfunction when he needs it to work most. Personality Under less dire times, Loren acts like a child in a sandbox—perceiving the world as his playpen, he builds whatever suits his fancy whenever he so desires. Something like an engineer, he builds in the idea of constructing a better, easier tomorrow. He despises war, an odd offbeat for humanity, and would do everything in his power to stop strife. Backstory Loren was born of a nobleman of the previous Warlord, before Lagtur's rise to power. When he stormed the palaside, he murdered most of the noblemen, including Loren's parents, but decided to spare the boy—which pleased him so greatly he did not even mourn the death of his parents. Once Lagtur became the next Warlord, he took the boy in under his wing, christening him "Apprentice," and gave him freedom to tinker with whatever he wanted. When Lagtur heard of Equestria, however, he ordered Loren to construct war machines, the more destructive the better. In human society, failing to follow orders could only mean your death, so Loren quietly complied, constructing catapults, battering rams, and the Seige Weapon—under the guidance of the Priests, it was guaranteed that the weapon would be able to tear through every shield. Loren was sent across the ocean to behave as a general for the powerful but vastly unorganized Human Army. He led them to several victories, and eventually, while scouting out Ponyville itself, he accidentally encountered a pony by the name of Lyra, who confessed she was fascinated with humans. After some brief talking and one brief threat, she was quick to offer her neck to him, stating that she didn't want to live in a world where humans were such savage creatures. It was then, perhaps, that Loren realized he was on the wrong side. He fought for war when he should be fighting for peace; for violence when he could be fighting for perfect harmony! His weapons left his hands, and he came to embrace the other side. Now, wearing a mask like those he serves, he operates against the humans in disguise, his true identity still unknown to them. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin I'm not positive what inspired Loren's origin. I'm led to believe I wanted to create a defector within The Human Army, for whatever reason; and I guess this embodied itself in Loren. Category:Male Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army